Chapter 38 - Sasha Vs Isabel, A Wet Cat Out Of Water
Back in the balcony Jamie and Hinta was laughing about something that left everybody else confused. “I new it…I kind of figured it was going to end like that.” smiled Jamie “Man but that Jenny was good…she’s got a lot of energy.” nodded Hinta “Hay what’s going on?” asked Tanza “Yea what did we miss?” asked Ash “Pikachu.” said Pikachu “Well I kind of figured that John might have won that one.” nodded Jamie “How’s that?” asked Brock “The Tabako clan as you saw are Smoke Release users which is the clans Kekkei Genkai while I’m sure you know Sophie is part of the Kumai’s Lkami branch.” smiled Hinta “But what does that have to do with it?” asked Rodney “Let’s just say that I guessed that John would win the match because of his Smoke Release. Being able to use the Smoke Release make him a powerful ninja able to become intangible to almost any attack when he needs to be. Sophie while is part of the Kumai clan which is the strongest clan in the region, however I guess right that she wasn’t able to use any of the Lkami’s branch main jutsu.” smiled Jamie “It was a lucky guess.” smirked Rodney “Yeah…maybe she just didn’t want to use the techniques.” shrugged Tanza “Either way our guess was right on the money.” nodded Hinta “Well there’s only three match’s left after this one.” said Tanza “Yeah and watching these six match’s have gotten me hungry. I think I’ll go down to the snack bar real quick and grab me a quick snack.” replied Jamie as he stood up. “Hay what are you getting?” asked Hinta “I’ll probably get me a large soda, a chilly cheese dog and…I’m not sure what else right now.” thought Jaime “Well give me a call when you get there.” said Hinta “Ok.” nodded Jamie as he started down the stairs. “Alright its only three match’s left plus this one which leaves only…eight fighters. Hay let‘s see who can guess the upcoming match.” suggested Rodney “Alright then, I’ll say Thomes Umi against Lisa Suna. That’s my choice.” guessed Tanza “Ok I’ll choose Sasha against Karin.” guessed Brock “Markus Suma versus Daniel Honoo is my choice.” guessed Rodney “I’ll go with Isabel and Lisa.” guessed Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu “Well we’ll see who’s the closes…Daichi is about to announce the fighters for this match.” said Rodney They looked at the names on the screen as the names began to shuffle around and a few second later the two of the names stopped side by side. “Looks like Isabel is going against Sasha.” smiled Hinta “Well I was half right.” shrugged Ash “Me to.” shrugged Brock “So Hinta since you and Jamie and you guessed right at who would win the last match…who do you thin will win this one?” asked Rodney “Well from personal experience I would say Sasha, because the Neko clan is known for their speed and their Gato Magico or Cat Magic, but I think Isabel is going to win this one.” laughed Hinta “Cat Magic…what’s that?” asked Ash “Well it’s kind of hard to explain…you can ask Jamie later.” shrugged Hinta They looked down at the arena and saw as Sasha and Isabel walked from the stands to center of the arena. …………………………. “Man today seems like it’s been dragging on forever…I’m going to grab a bite after this match.” thought Daichi too himself. Daichi watched Sasha and Isabel walked from the stands to the center of the arena while he thought to himself about what he was to eat on his break. “Alright I can’t believe I’m going against you Isabel…this should be fun.” smiled Sasha “I’ll do the best I can to win.” nodded Isabel as she pulled out her small katana. “Alright let the seventh match start.” declared Daichi “Let’s do this.” smiled Sasha as she grabbed a kunai out of her pouch. Both Sasha and Isabel dashed toward each other causing spark to fly from the clashing blade as they passed each other. Isabel swung her sword three times and sent three waves in the forms of slash’s toward Sasha. Sasha dodged the attacks as they hit the ground as her kunai started to glow with a pink energy around it. She swung the kunai and sent pink energy in the form of a tiger toward Isabel. The tiger jumped into the air over Isabel and just as it was about to pounce on her she jumped out of the way and as the tiger hit the ground it exploded. “What was that?” asked Isabel as she looked at the cloud of dust. “It’s a my Tiger Kamikaze Illusion Technique.” said Sasha “That’s doesn’t look like an illusion too me.” noted Isabel “Well looks can be deceiving.” smiled Sasha Sasha raised her kunai again as it began to go and she swung it creating another tiger that dashed toward Isabel. Isabel swung her kunai sending three waves of water toward the pink tiger, but the attacks went right through the tiger hitting the ground. “No way.” said Isabel shocked Just as the tiger was about to pounce on her she flipped backwards out of the way, but tiger kept following her. Isabel dodged each of the tiger’s attack as flipped and jumped back and forth. “I told you that look’s can be deceiving…my tiger may be an illusion, but his bite is as real as you and I.” laughed Sasha “This is not good…that thing can hit me, but I can’t hit it.” thought Isabel as she continued to dodge the attacking tiger. The tiger jumped at Isabel, but she jumped into the air and noticed a long pink stream of energy coming from Sasha and connecting to the tiger. “Hmm…maybe that will work.” thought Isabel to herself. Just then she notice the tiger jump up toward her and she dodged a swipe from its claw by flipping backwards toward the ground. She then rolled out of the way just as the tiger landed on the ground and then jumped back into the air. She then swung her blade sending a wave toward the connecting stream of energy and the attack went straight through seemingly having no effect. The quickly jumped up at Isabel and bite down on her ankle causing her to scream out in pain. All of a sudden the tiger exploded created a large cloud of white smoke as Isabel landed on the ground. “That didn’t work.” thought Isabel as she dropped to one knee. “Your tougher that I gave you credit for Isabel. That attack should’ve knocked you out.” smiled Sasha as she walked closer. “Well lucky for me that I’ve got a few tricks left then.” smiled Isabel “Well let’s see if they’ll help you.” said Sasha She stopped walking once again as he kunai began to glow and she created another pink tiger which charged toward Isabel. Isabel stood still breathing heavily as she looked at the tiger charging at her then she noticed that Isabel had stopped walking. “Wait a second…she was walking toward me and she could’ve easily dashed toward me with that attack to try and finish me off…or could she. Let’s see.” thought Isabel Just then the tiger jumped at her, but she flipped backwards as it landed on the ground in front of her. The tiger dashed toward her again swiping it’s claws at her, but she ducked and dodged the strikes before jumping into the air. “She didn’t move an inch.” thought Isabel She swung her blade sending a slash of water toward Sasha and just as it was about to hit Sasha jumped out of the way. The tiger jumped up toward Isabel again and was just about to grab her ankle again when all of a sudden it disappeared. “Bingo.” thought Isabel “So you figured it out.” smiled Sasha as she watched Isabel land on the ground. “Yea I noticed it when you stopped moving…you must have to stay still in order to keep your link with that chakra tiger.” nodded Isabel “Yeah that’s basically it in a nut shell, but know it’s time to stop playing around and end this.” smiled Sasha “Yeah, but it’s not you who’s about to win this.” replied Isabel “Is that so.” smiled Sasha “Yeah that’s right.” nodded Isabel Just then Isabel sheathed her small katana and pulled out her larger one holding it in front of her. “Now it’s time to end this.” smiled Isabel “Let’s go.” smiled Sasha All of a sudden Isabel jumped into the air swinging her blade and sending slash’s of water toward Sasha. Just as the attack was about to hit Sasha flipped backwards out of the way as the water hit the ground harmlessly. “You have to do better.” laughed Sasha Isabel began swinging her sword again sending wave after wave of water at Sasha, however before the attack could hit she dodged. Isabel continued her assault as Sasha bounced around the arena dodging attack after attack. “That should do.” thought Isabel to herself as she stopped attacking. Sasha stopped and looked around at a puddle of water that she was standing in before shaking her head. “If that was your plan Isabel than I think I’m going to win this.” said Sasha “I don’t think so.” huffed Isabel breathing heavy as she landed on the ground and fell to one knee. “Oh and how that?” asked Sasha “Because my plan is just about done…and now it’s time to add the finishing touch’s.” smiled Isabel as she stood up again. “Plan…what plan?’ asked Sasha “This one…Ice’s Style: White Ripple!” shouted Isabel She held her sword upside down and then stabbed the ground which all of a sudden caused a powerful guest of icy cold wind. “Man that was cold…what was that about?” wondered Sasha as she rubbed her shoulders. “And with that Sasha I win.” smiled Isabel “Just because you made it feel like winter doesn’t mean you win.” said Sasha “Actually it does…try moving your feet.” said Isabel Sasha tried moving her feet, but the puddle that she was standing in was now frozen solid. “No way…I can’t get out.” said Sasha as she continued to struggle. “That guest of wind froze every puddle here and lucky for me you were standing in that one. Now when my ice reach’s you you’ll be frozen solid allowing me to win.” laughed Isabel She then looked and noticed the ground around Isabel had started to freeze over and the ice was spreading. She watched as the ice crept closer freezing every bit of ground and water it moved over. “I hate to admit it Isabel, but you got me.” sighed Sasha “So you give up?” asked Isabel “Yeah you win.” laughed Sasha Isabel took her sword out of the ground and the creeping ice stopped advancing and then suddenly shattered. She then walked up to Sasha and she touched the ice the bound Sasha’s feet which turned it back to water. “Well Isabel your better than I thought.” congratulated Sasha “But you still a lot stronger.” retorted Isabel “It’s not always the strongest one to win the fight. You used you brains to beat me here today so cognates.” nodded Sasha as she held out her hand. “Thanks.” smiled Isabel as she shook her hand. “Alright this match is over…Isabel Umi wins.” declared Daichi Isabel and Sasha waved at the crowd as they cheered and applauded for them as they headed toward the exit of the arena. “So what now?” asked Isabel “Well first I’m going to get dried off and warmed up.” laughed Sasha and all of a sudden she sneezed. “Then will get some hot chocolate.” offered Isabel smiling “Sounds good to me.” nodded Sasha smiling Both girls walked off of the arena laughing leaving the roar of the crowd behind them. To Be Continued……………………. Category:Season 3 Content